Fluid supplies are employed in a wide variety of applications to provide a source of fluid for an application. One common example of a fluid supply is the ink-containing portion of an inkjet print cartridge. Such cartridges typically utilize an ink-absorbing porous material, having a multitude of pores. The porous material and its pores wick or draw the fluid toward a discharge point through capillary action. For some fluids, particularly those containing various surfactants, as the fluid is drawn toward the discharge point, the fluid leaves a thin liquid film or lamellae behind. These lamellae block the pores and pore entrances, reducing the fluid-storing capacity of the porous media during subsequent fluid fills.